Stevie Short-Stories
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots about the Avengers and my pairing, Steve/Evie, which I have dubbed "Stevie". Short descriptions of each "scene" will precede each story. Please read Heart of a Captain first in order to understand these. Pretty much all the Avengers will pop up at different times.
1. Nightmare

**Ok, some of you know that I considered making _Heart of a Captain_ a "de-aging" fic, but decided against it. However, I had written a few scenes for the idea, and thought that you guys might like to read them. In this one, Evie was de-aged by the injection that Charlie gave her, and this is sort of a domestic, "what is something the Avengers might have to deal with if Evie was about three years old" scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Barton,"

"JARVIS?" Clint blearily stared up at his ceiling. A glance at his clock told the archer that it was 2:30 a.m. "What's wrong?"

"I am uncertain, but I believe that Miss Evie may have had a nightmare." That was all the A.I. had to say. Clint bolted upright and dashed into his guest room where his little sister slept. As he approached, he could hear cries issuing from the room. He pushed open the door that he had left ajar the night before to find his now two or three year old sister tangled in her favorite Avenger blanket, crying.

Clint moved to the bedside and scooped the distressed child up in his arms.

"Kent," she gulped through her tears. Clint couldn't help but grin slightly; Evie couldn't say a lot of names right, and it was so cute to hear her try to say his name. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing circles in her little back as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Princess? Did you have a bad dream?"

Evie nodded into his shoulder. "M-mon'ter 'ttacked you an-and 'Teve." she whispered back, her little voice struggling to form her words.

"Well, it's okay, lil Princess. There are no monsters anymore." Clint soothed. "Steve and I took care of it." Evie's choked little sobs were beginning to quiet.

"Did it hurted you?"

"No, I'm fine." Clint chuckled as she pushed away from his shoulder, looking him over.

When she was satisfied that Clint was unhurt, she looked back up at him. "And 'Teve? He okay?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, Steve is fine. The monster didn't hurt him either."

"You sure?" she replied. "'Teve doesn't always tell when he's hurted. He says he okay, but I can tell he's not."

"Well, Bruce checked him out and said he was fine." Clint answered, hoping to quiet her childish worry. When she seemed calm, he carefully eased her back into bed and tucked her in. Saying good night, he left the nightlight on, and left.

Evie lay still for a few minutes, still worried about Steve. "Ja-wis?"

"Yes, Miss Evie?" JARVIS answered.

"Is you awake?"

JARVIS' electronic voice almost seemed to take on a warm, fatherly tone. "Yes, little one, I'm awake."

"Is 'Teve awake?"

"Captain Rogers is asleep; he returned from a mission today."

"You know if he's….hurted?"

"He appears just fine, Miss Evie."

"He okay?"

"He's…okay."

"When he wake up, tell him I says t'ank you for getting the mon'ter, pwease."

"I will remember to pass your message to him, Miss Evie." JARVIS answered.

"T'ank you, Ja-wis." Evie yawned.

"You're welcome. Good night, Miss Evie." JARVIS answered. If you listened closely, it almost sounded like the A.I. was actually smiling, if A.I.s could smile, that is.

Early the next morning, Steve rolled out of bed and began getting ready for his daily run.

"Captain Rogers?"

"Yes, JARVIS?"

"I have a message for you from Miss Evie," the A.I. said. "You see, she had a nightmare about a monster attacking you and Agent Barton."

"Is she okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Agent Barton was able to calm her; he told her that you both were able to take care of it. However, she was quite concerned for your health," an amused note crept into JARVIS' voice. "She was worried that you were injured in the fight."

Steve could not help but grin wryly. "What did you tell her?"

"That you were quite well and sleeping soundly." JARVIS smoothly answered. "She wanted me to give you her thanks for taking care of the monster."

Steve's grin widened as he glanced up at the ceiling where JARVIS' voice seemed to come from. "Thanks for letting me know, JARVIS."

"You are most welcome, sir."

Steve finished getting ready, but decided to make one stop before heading out on his run. "JARVIS, is Clint up yet?"

"Yes, Captain, he is down in the gym at the archery range since Miss Evie does not usually wake for a few more hours."

"Could you let him know that I'm going to check on Evie before heading out?"

"Of course, sir."

Steve got in the elevator and pressed the button for Clint's floor. Moments later, the door dinged open. Steve quietly made his way to the guest room where Evie was. He quietly pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame. Evie was still asleep, stuffed toys strewn all over the bed with a few on the floor. Her stuffed Iron Man was on the floor with the matching Thor. Her Black Widow, Hulk , and Fury were near the foot of the bed. What made him smile was seeing the two things Evie was actually holding. She was lying on her back, and right beside her face on the pillow was her stuffed Hawkeye and Captain America held tightly in her hand. Her other arm was hugging a large round pillow that looked like Steve's shield to her chest, covering most of her torso and the toys.

Steve slipped into the room and knelt beside her bed. He gently stroke her hair back from her face, causing her to stir.

"'Teve?" she blink sleepily up at him.

"It's me, Evie."

"'Teve!" she sat up and threw her arms around his neck, the shield pillow squashed between them. "You okay? Did the mon'ter get you last night?"

"No, he didn't get me," he chuckled.

"You sure?" she eyed him seriously. "You don't always tell when you're hurted."

"I'm fine, Doll, I promise you." he answered.

"Pwomise?" She raised her hand as if she was being sworn in to court. Steve grinned; she had to have seen Clint or Tony do that. Steve took her little hand in his much larger one and kissed the back of it.

"Promise."

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! -Your humble servant, Bonnie Celt**


	2. Surprise Party

**This is another one-shot, with Evie de-aged to a toddler.**

* * *

Steve sank onto the sofa of the Avenger's common room laughing at his teammates. It was July 4th, his birthday. When they have bought decorations and star-and-stripes goodies, he thought that they were for a Independence Day picnic. Then, Jarvis called him up an hour before they had planned to deck out the common room, and when he arrived, he was met with shouts of "Surprise!"

Tony plopped a Uncle Sam hat on Steve's head, and little Evie came out of nowhere calling Steve's name.

"'Teve, 'Teve, 'Teve!" She was wearing her sparkly blue princess dress and has clutching a little American flag tightly in her hand. She dashed over and threw her arm around Steve's neck as he leaned down to hug her. "Happy Birf-day, 'Teve!" she giggled happily.

Steve pulled her up into his lap. "Thank you, Doll." He grinned a bittersweet smile. It was hard sometimes for him to look at the woman he loved so much and see a little girl in her place. "You look mighty swell in that dress." He said pointing to her outfit.

"Thank you, 'Teve," she bashfully answered. "Kent said it was okay to wear out 'cus today is special." Steve glanced up at Clint, who shrugged.

"She really wanted to wear it today, but I don't usually let her wear her dress up stuff in public," the archer answered. " I figured a birthday could be an exception."

"Well, it's very pretty," Steve smiled at the toddler. Evie bashfully grinned again. Just then, Pepper came out with a huge rectangular cake iced to look like an American flag with candles that spelled out "Happy Birthday"

"Wasn't sure if we could fit the right number of candles on there, so we went with these," Tony teased. Nat, who was lighting the candles, shot Tony a dirty look. "What?" he defended. "Gramps is ninety-something; that's a lot of candles!" Everyone rolled their eyes and settled down on the sofa and chairs around Steve, Clint taking Evie from Steve's lap. With a big breath, Steve blew out all of the candles at once amid the cheers of his teammates. Pepper cut the cake, making sure to cut an extra-large piece for Thor.

Then came the presents. Steve mostly received various books, CDs, and movies that his team thought he needed to be familiar with to blend in with modern society, except for Thor who brought him a history of Asgard. With each new title, he grinned and shook his head. Finally, Evie turned to Clint.

"Is it my turn?" she asked him.

"Yes, Princess, it's your turn." He laughed as she jumped off his lap to get Steve's gift. She brought him a small box wrapped in paper emblazoned with his design from his shield.

Evie handed it to him with a huge smile. Steve carefully unwrapped it to reveal a tin of 100 Prismacolor colored pencils. "For your draw-lings!" Evie said excitedly. "Now you can col-yer them!"

Steve drew her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Doll; they're perfect." He told her. When he released her, she clapped her little hands and giggled.

"Now the big present!" She cried and ran off into the kitchen.

"Big present?" He could hear her talking, then she reappeared, dragging a grinning someone behind her by the hand. The last person Steve ever thought he would see again: Bucky.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	3. The Best Things Happen When You Dance

**A late Christmas scene for you all.**

* * *

"Captain, Agent Barton requests permission to come in." JARVIS' voice rang out in Steve's art room.

"Of course, let him in." He went into the living room where Bucky, who was rooming with Steve until he decided whether or not he was staying with the Avengers, was blasting a Glen Miller Christmas record while arranging a nativity scene on the mantelpiece. Steve shook his head; he'd nearly forgotten how much Bucky loved Christmas.

Just then, the elevator door dinged open to reveal Clint. "Hey, Cap," he grinned. "Barnes," he nodded in Bucky's direction.

"Hi"

"So what can I help you with, Clint?" Steve asked.

"Well, Fury's sending Natasha and I on a mission in two days, and I need someone to look after Evie," he answered sheepishly. "I'd ask Pepper, but she's really busy right before Christmas."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," Steve answered. "How long will you be gone?"

"About a week."

"What do you think, Buck?" Steve turned to his best friend.

Bucky shrugged. "I really don't have much experience with little kids," he said. "As long as I don't have to dress up in a princess dress or something weird, I guess it's okay with me."

Steve turned back to Clint with a grin "We'd love to take her."

"Thank you!" Clint hugged Steve right then and there. "I was so worried I'd have call in a sitter or something!"

"Don't worry about it," Steve said, awkwardly extricating himself. "She'll be fine with us."

"I'll bring her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

The next afternoon, Clint came with Evie in his arms. She had a Merida backpack containing her favorite books, coloring books, colored pencils, and Disney movies. In her arms, she tightly clutched her stuffed Hawkeye toy and Avenger's blanket.

As soon as they entered, she caught sight of Steve squirmed out of her brother's arms. "'Teve, 'Teve, 'Teve!" she cried, launching herself into his arms.

Steve picked her up and spun around once, making her giggle. "There's my little Doll." Bucky watched from the background, grinning and shaking his head at his friend. With grown women, Steve was clueless and awkward, but, give him a toddler girl with raven curls, and he was completely at home. Bucky was the opposite; he did not have a clue of what to do with a girl under the age of sixteen. Clint chuckled as he dropped Evie's bag with her clothes for the next week by the door. Steve turned to Bucky. "You remember Bucky, right?"

Evie nodded and smiled shyly at the soldier. "Hi, Buck." she murmured. For some reason, she had a tendency to be able to say only one syllable names, except for Tony and JARVIS. How or why they got their full names was unknown.

After a few minutes of small talk and Clint explaining Evie's usual meal, nap, and bed times, he got ready to leave. He scooped Evie up one last time, hugging her close.

"Now, you behave for Steve and Barnes, okay?"

"Okay." She sighed. "You gotta go, Kent?"

"Yes, I have to go," Clint answered. "I can't leave Nat to take on the bad guys all by herself."

"No, that wouldn't be very nice," Evie conceded.

"No, it wouldn't." Clint shook his head. "So she needs me to help her capture some really bad guys. And what I need for you to do is be a good lil' princess for Steve and his friend: mind your manners, eat the food you're given, go to bed when you're supposed to, and do what they tell you to."

"I will," Evie bravely answered, though they could all tell she was fighting tears.

"That's my princess," Clint grinned. "I'll be back soon." He hugged her one last time.

"Be very safe!" Evie answered.

"Of course," Clint set her down, said a quick good-bye to Steve and Bucky, and left. The minute that elevator door swished closed on Clint, Evie burst into tears and ran to Steve, who scooped her up.

"Aw, come on, Doll, Clint will be back before you know it," Steve soothed, rubbing circles in his back. Just then the phone rang. "Bucky, hold her a minute," Steve said, passing her off to his friend before Bucky could argue. "But, sir, I'm watching Evie for Clint—yes, he's here—he's never babysat before, Director—yes, sir, I'll be there." Steve hung up and heaved a sigh.

"What's up?" Bucky asked with a still-sniffling Evie on his shoulder.

"Fury wants me to go to HQ for a training class this afternoon," Steve answered. "I told we've got Evie, but he insists that I come in," he sighed again. "Do you think you could handle her just for the afternoon? Fury says I should be done by dinner."

Bucky looked at the little girl sniffling on his shoulder. How bad could it be? "Sure, I watch her," he answered

"Thanks, Bucky," Steve answered. Taking Evie for minute, he explained to her that he would be gone for the afternoon.

"No, 'Teve!" Evie shook her head.

"I have to, Doll," he said. "I'll be back to make dinner, okay? I'll only be away for a few hours."

Evie sighed. "Okay 'Teve."

"Now you be a good girl for Bucky, okay? You'll be fine with him; he won't let anything happen."

Evie nodded. As soon as Steve and gathered his bag and left, Evie began sniffling again. Bucky quickly scooped her up like Steve did, hoping it was right thing to do. Evie arms went his neck, one hand gently closing around a lock of his shaggy dark hair. A faint warm feeling stole over him. Evie had only met him once before, several weeks before when Bucky had shown up at the Tower. However, she seemed to trust him. She was lying on his shoulder, her sniffles fading into drowsiness. Suddenly, he was reminded of another dark-haired little girl who slept on his shoulder a long time ago, and he let instinct take over.

"Come on, babydoll, let's lay down for a nap, " he whispered.

"No," she shook her head.

"But you're falling asleep,"

Evie shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Bucky went over to Steve's record player and put on a Rosemary Clooney album. He began rocking back forth, almost as if dancing, in time with the rich, crooning voice coming from the record player. All too soon, Evie drifted off right there on his shoulder. Afraid that laying her down in one of the guest rooms would wake her, he just eased onto the sofa.

Next thing he knew, he was being lightly patted on the face. "You asleep, Buck?" a little voice asked. He cracked one eye open to see Evie looking at him.

"Not anymore, babydoll," he answered, stretching.

"Can we watch movie?" she asked, handing him a DVD case that said "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" on it. It somehow seemed familiar to him.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Steve trained SHIELD recruits for four hours that afternoon. He hoped that Bucky did alright with Evie. Steve knew that Bucky barely remembered his own little sister Rebecca, so it was iffy that he would know what to do with a little girl.

When Steve reached his floor of the Avenger's that evening, the first thing he noticed was that his White Christmas record was playing "The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing" . "Hello? Bucky? Evie?" he called. He entered his living room to find Bucky dancing around the room with Evie in his arms, who giggled loudly. Steve grinned. It had been 70 years since he'd seen Bucky smiling so much. It was that moment that Steve knew that Bucky, even after all Hydra did to him, would be okay.


	4. I Know You Will, Soldier Boy

**So, I've done a few pieces in which Evie was de-aged, so I decided to do the reverse. This is one Steve is de-age to a toddler, and Evie must deal with the sudden disappearance of her Soldier.**

* * *

Clint landed the Quinjet on the roof of the Avenger's Tower, and grinned. Through the windshield, he could see his sister Evie waiting anxiously for them. However, his heart sank a little when he realized what she was wearing: jeans and Steve's army sweatshirt.

"Who that?" a young voice sounded out beside Clint. He turned to see Bruce holding a little blond toddler "That's my sister, Evie," he answered.

"Oh."

"Let's go meet her, huh?" Clint answered, unbuckling his restraints and rising from the pilot's chair.

The Avenger's had been on a mission to destroy a remnant HYDRA outpost. At first, it went great, but turned sour really quick at the end when the HYDRA agents started trying to use the experiments in the lab against them. The Avenger's had won the day, eventually, but not without a cost.

Evie watch as her brother landed a Quinjet on the Tower roof. She instantly knew something was up when she saw Bruce holding a child in the co-pilot's seat. When Clint came down the back ramp, he dashed over to her, sweeping her up in a nearly bone-crushing hug.

Evie clung to him. "Clint, where are the others? Is everything okay?"

Clint gently set her down. "Everyone is _unhurt,_ " he began softly.

"Thank heaven!"

"But there was a little accident." He continued at a whisper.

"Steve?"

"Yeah….." he sighed, then continued in a louder, brighter voice. "Come meet our little friend," Clint put an arm around her and nudged her toward Bruce and the boy a few feet behind him. Evie's eyes flew over the scrawny , little body, blond hair, and the wide blue eyes of the boy in Bruce's arms. _No….it can't be…._

"Evie, this is Steve."

Evie world crashed to halt. She stared at the little boy, who hid his face shyly in the crook of the doctor's neck. Her Steve was now about three years old and had no idea who she was.

"Evie?" Clint's arm tightened around her.

"I'm…fine…" she answered faintly. She took a deep breath and plastered on a tentative smile. "Hi there, I'm Evie."

"Hi," Steve bashfully murmured.

"Aww, somebody's shy of the pretty girl," Clint grinned.

"You wanna go say hi to Evie? She's very nice," Bruce said. The little boy looked hesitantly at Evie, then held his arms out, leaning towards her. She immediately gathered him up in her arms, holding him close for a long minute before balancing him on her hip.

"What do you say to going inside and starting on dinner, Steve?" she asked with a bittersweet smile, thinking of all the times that she and Steve and cooked for the Avengers together. The little boy nodded and the pair went inside.

"Well, that went a little better than I'd imagined," Bruce heaved a sigh of relief.

Clint, however, was watching the door, Evie had left through. "I have a feeling she's just holding it in right now. The dam will brake later; probably tonight went she's alone in her room."

Bruce sighed again. "I hope not; she's been through the wringer a few times too many already, in my opinion."

"Same here, buddy, same here."

After dinner, which the rest of the Avengers show up for half way through, Evie announced that Steve needed a bath before bed.

"Then go bath him," Tony answered carelessly.

"Tony, he may look like a little boy, but he is a grown man," Evie snapped back. "He might very well remember all this once the issue is fixed. I'm not putting through the humiliation of remembering one of us girls bathed him."

"And him remembering one of us guys doing it will be better?" Tony shot back.

"Believe it or not, I'm pretty sure it would be."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'll take him," he said , taking Steve from Evie. "I dare say that I'm the only guy here who knows how to bath a kid."

"Thank you, Bruce." Evie pecked his cheek.

"You owe me big, Sweetheart," Bruce replied, but his grin at her took the edge off of his declaration. He started down the hall to the bathroom, but Steve leaned over his arm, reaching for Evie.

"E!" he softly cried.

"It's okay," she answered. "Bruce is going give you a bath, then I'll tuck you in, alright?" The little boy nodded and let Bruce take him to the bathroom.

"Well, seems Baby Cap already has a thing for you, Short Stuff," Tony said.

"Well, I didn't stare at him all through dinner." Evie replied. "You probably freaked him out."

"But he's….Capsicle's…like…. _tiny_ …and _scrawny….._ and…and—"

"We get the picture, Tony," Clint interrupted. "I just hope Fury can figure out what happened and fix it."

Thirty minutes later, Bruce and a clean Steve came out of the bathroom, the toddler in Avenger footie pajamas. "E." Steve reached out towards her.

"Hey there, little man," Evie smiled as she took him from Bruce. "All squeaky clean, huh?" Steve nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. "Aww, somebody's sleepy." She gently rubbed his back in a soothing motion. "I'm going to lay him down in my guestroom, so I'll be close by anything happens in the night. I doubt you fellas would know what to do with him."

"Have you no faith in us, Princess?" Clint asked, kissing the top of her head.

"When it comes to little kiddos, nope," she answered. "Say goodnight to everyone, Steve."

"Nigh' , nigh'," the little boy said and gave a little wave.

"Good night," everyone chorused back. Evie turned and entered the elevator, pushing the button for her floor. In her guest room, Evie tried to gently lay him down in the middle of the bed, but he clung to her, his thin little arms around her neck.

"Steve, sweetie, you have to go to bed," Evie said. The toddler shook his head firmly even as he gave a huge yawn. "You're sleepy, silly little man," Evie smiled at him blinking dozily up at her. Softly, she began to hum the sweet Scot-Irish melodies that her father used to sing with her, and , soon, the little blonde head dropped back to her shoulder. Evie, careful to not jostle him too much, eased him down on the mattress and covered him with a light quilt. His drooping eyes fluttered open.

"E, stay," Steve mumbled, patting the space beside him. Evie sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his bangs back from his forehead and continued humming until his little blue eyes, which had been valiantly trying to stare up at her the whole time, finally closed in sleep.

Only a few hours later, Evie woke to cries from the room next door. Dashing in, she found Steve sitting up with tears running down his face.

"E!" he cried, holding out his little arms to her. She gathered him up to her chest, tucking his head under her chin. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently rocked back and forth and rubbing his back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Steve?" she coaxed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Bad man hurted Daddy!" the little boy sobbed into her shoulder.

Evie had no idea of what to do or say, so she just said the first thing that came to mind, hoping whatever babble came out helped the precious little one in her arms. "I know your daddy's a soldier, Steve, so I'm sure he's fine. Soldiers are brave and fight off bad men to protect us."

"He make bad man go away? 'Tect us?"

"Yes, Steve, your daddy's a brave man who makes the bad men go away." Soon, the little sobs subsided. Evie carefully scooted up onto the bed and laid back on the pillows against the headboard, Steve laying on her chest.

Steve raised his head. "I be b'ave and 'tect you, E. Like Daddy." With those words, he wrapped his thin, little arms around her neck, one hand enclosing a lock of her raven curls. He laid his head back down on her shoulder, and, closing his eyes, soon fell asleep.

Tears pricked Evie's eyes as she watched in her Steve, now a skinny, pale toddler, drift off to sleep once more, his little declaration playing over and over in her mind. A single tear ran down her cheek as she pressed a kiss to his golden head. "I know you will, Soldier Boy."


	5. First Day of School

**Okay, so in this one, both Steve and Evie are de-aged to teens with no memory of each other. Steve is taken in by Agent Coulson (of course. Phil would never give up the opportunity to play dad to Cap), and Evie is taken by Clint and Bruce. This is their first day of school.**

* * *

"Good morning class." Miss Hudson, the middle-aged, tenth grade home room teacher began class. "We have a new student with us this morning," she motioned to Steve, who stood beside her desk. "This is Steve Coulson." The class of teens looked up at the 5' 3'', pale, scrawny, blonde boy at the front of the room. Some looked bored; some looked up at him politely, a few gave the tell-tale snicker of a jock being amused at his lack of build.

"Why don't you tell us where you're from and something interesting about yourself?" Miss Hudson asked.

"Um…I'm from Brooklyn, and….uh…" His sentence was cut off by the door opening. Steve quickly turned to see the principal, Mr. Reading, come in followed by a tall muscular man with sandy hair who wore black jeans and a purple button-down shirt (untucked). After him came a girl, and Steve momentarily forgot how to breathe. She had thick, waist-length, ebony curls that were slightly unruly, a fair complexion, and green eyes. In short, she was what his best friend, Bucky, would call "a real looker." She smiled tentatively at him, then at the rest of the class.

"Sorry, Miss Hudson, but tenth grade just got another new addition," he said cheerfully. "This is Evelyn Barton." He motioned to the shy girl. Then, the sandy-haired man stepped up to her and put his arm around her shoulders in a brief hug.

"You got this from here, Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin Hood," she grinned back. The man leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her grin widen a bit and Steve, who had been watching the whole exchange with the rest of the classroom, felt his heart skip a beat. At least, he was pretty sure it was her smile that did it; it was a sweet smile. However, he knew that he had arrhythmia in his heart, so he could be mistaken—but he was fairly sure that he was not.

Principal Reading and the sandy-haired man left, and Evelyn stepped up to a place beside Steve.

"Well, Evelyn, Steve here is also new, and he was just telling us where he was from and something interesting about himself," Miss Hudson said.

"Uh, I'm from Brooklyn," Steve began again. "and…um…I'm pretty bad at sports, so I like to draw and read a lot."

"Um, hi," Evelyn said. "I'm from Fort Worth, Texas—"

"Is that why you're dressed like Annie Oakley?" a huge boy on the back row who at laughed at Steve earlier interrupted her. Steve suddenly noticed that her white and purple floral shirt was made like the ones he had seen on the covers of cowboy dime novels. She also wore a brown leather belt with an engraved silver buckle, dark wash jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

Evie shook her head. "Contrary to popular belief, Annie Oakley was actually was a very accomplished, civilized lady and did not dress in pants or "cowboy" clothes, even for performing. She was actually quite fashionable for her day, and nearly always wore dress. At least all of her pictures that I have found show her in a dress."

Everyone in the class stared at her. "I—um….I like history…" she trailed off uncertainly, the stares unnerving her.

"Well," Miss Hudson suddenly interjected. "Thank you for the little history lesson, Evelyn. You may both take whatever empty seat you like." The only empty seats were in the back on opposite sides of the room. Steve headed to the one on the right since it was further away, allowing Evelyn to take the closer seat.

Two hours later, Steve found himself in English class. He slipped into an empty seat near the front, and took out his sketchbook to work on a drawing he started the night before. He sensed someone slide into the seat beside him.

"Wow, you are good at that, aren't you?"

Steve looked up to find Evelyn sitting beside him. He quickly looked back down at his sketch as he felt his face heat up and his heart flip-flopped for the second time that day. "I don't know….just doodling," he answered shyly.

A few minutes later, class started. They were going over how to identify different types of clauses, and Mr. Ellington, the teacher, called Steve up to the board for the first exercise. Steve rose from his seat, but tripped on the leg of the desk in front of his. He landed forcefully on the linoleum tile floor. He heard laughter break out around him. For a moment he lay there, his face burning with humiliation. Then, he felt a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Steve?" A girl's voice faintly colored with a Texas drawl reached his ears. Evelyn. He could not bring himself to look at her as he nodded and began to disentangle himself. "Oh, be quiet, y'all," he heard her say to the still-laughing class. Her small hand found his, and she hauled him to his feet. As they stood, they found themselves standing rather close, and, for a moment, Steve let himself look her in the eye. She was only an inch or so shorter than he, so he did not have to look down very far. Forget about breathing or heat flip-flopping; time practically stopped the moment his eyes met hers. Her concern-filled eyes shone out of her face in the most hypnotic kaleidoscope of greens and golds he had ever seen.

"You sure you're okay? You fell pretty hard." Her soft voice broke Steve out of his reverie.

"Uh—y-yes, I'm f—fine, ' he quickly answered, blushing furiously for being caught staring. Evelyn, however, did not seem to notice. She nodded with a smile and sat back down. Steve, his heart still pounding from the encounter, hastily strode up to the chalkboard to work on the sentence Mr. Ellington set for him.

 ** _At Avenger's Tower later that day….._**

"How was school today, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good. I wasn't the only new student."

"Oh? Who else waltzed in this late in the school year?"

There was a moment of silence. "Girl named Evelyn."

Tony looked up to see Steve blushing. "What's with the face, kiddo?"

"Um….."

"Oh! There's something else about this girl, besides being new, huh?" Tony grinned from ear-to-ear.

Steve mumbled something as he stared down at his hands.

"What's that? Can't hear you, kiddo."

"She's….um…v-very pretty."

"Oh, ho!" Tony immediately sat across from Steve at the table, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Tell me everything!"

"Stark!" Coulson strode into the room scolding. He took a seat by Steve. "Did you have a good first day of school, Steve?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stevie met a _girl_ , Agent." Tony announced gleefully. " a 'very pretty' girl."

"Oh?" Coulson looked at Steve, who immediately blushed again and nodded.

"Her name's Evelyn; today was her first day too."

"Was she in one of your classes?"

"Yes, sir. History of Western Civilization, Drawing 101, and English."

"That's, like, half your classes!" Tony said.

"I promise it wasn't planned," Steve immediately told Coulson.

"It's fine, Steve, I know it wasn't," Coulson smiled gently at the teen. "However, it sounds like you have the opportunity to make a friend. Did she seem nice?"

Steve nodded earnestly. "Yes, sir. I tripped on the corner of a desk and fell, but she was the only one to help me up and check if I was okay."

"Sounds like she would make a good friend, huh?"

"And it never hurts that she's 'very pretty'," Tony pipped up. "Especially since prom's coming up in a few months."

"Stark," Coulson sent a glare at the billionare. "Not helping."

"What if she doesn't want to be friends, Mr. Coulson?" Steve asked, his blue eyes wide in his thin, pale face. Tony instantly dubbed it "Cap's puppy face". "I mean, I never had many friends. I'm too ill all the time to have many friends."

The agent slipped arm around the boy's shoulders. "If she doesn't want to be your friend, then it's her loss, not yours," Coulson confided. "However, I've got a feeling that she won't reject you, Steve. Anyone with half a brain would want to friends with you; you're a good guy." The teen blushed and smiled shyly, ducking his head.

"Okay, what are you boys doing to him? He's the color a tomato." Pepper strolled in the room, her stiletto pumps in her hand. She often took them off in the elevator after a long day at the office.

"Mr. Stark was teasing Steve about someone he met at school today."

"Hey, he said that, and I quote: 'She's very pretty'." Tony stood, walking over to her.

"Haven't you ever heard of picking on someone your own size, Mr. Stark?" she asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe…but he makes it so easy, Pep," Tony whined, trying to give her the "puppy dog" eyes.

"Doesn't matter," she said firmly, kissing the tip of his nose and pushing away. She turned to Steve and Coulson. "Since he clearly is taking pleasure in hearing about your new friend, am I correct to assume it's a girl?"

Steve blushed for the umpteenth time. "Yes, Miss Potts."

"Call me Pepper, Steve," she smiled. "Just be yourself, and don't worry about what others think, okay?"

Steve smiled up at her. She reminded him a little of his mother. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, do you like Chinese? Nat suggested a night in."

Steve paused, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Don't think I've ever had Chinese," he said after a moment.

"Wonderful. An adventure in dinner." Nat's voice, ringing with dry humor, came from the direction of the elevator as the doors opened, and the red head sauntered into the room.

Meanwhile, Clint, Bruce, and Evie were eating their dinner of delivery pizza at one of Clint's secret apartments, one that was not too far from the Tower.

"How was school today, Princess?" Clint asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"It was okay. Met a few people. One of them was new like me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, his name was Sean –or Steve, I think. I kinda felt sorry for him."

"Why's that?" Bruce asked.

"He was really thin, and looked like he had been really ill recently. His foot got caught under the leg of a desk and he fell. He looks so…..I don't know….I was so worried that he'd really hurt himself," Evie shook her head. "On top of that, no one tried to help him up. They just stared or laughed. "

"What did you do?" Clint asked.

"Well, I helped him up and made sure he was okay, of course!" Evie answered. "Poor guy, he was blushing and stuttering the whole time."

"Well, being fussed over by a pretty girl will do that to a fella," Bruce smiled at her, causing her to blush at his indirect compliment.

"Dag nabbit," Clint shook his head. "Don't tell me I already gotta get the bow ready? It the first day of school, for heaven's sake!"

"Get the bow ready? For what, Clint?" Bruce rolled his eyes at the archer.

"To fend off all the boys coming after my little sister," Clint answered.


	6. Across the Hall

**So this one is set in the 1930s when Steve and Bucky are teens. Evie and her family moves into the apartment across from the Rogers'.**

* * *

"How was your day at school, boys?" Sarah Rogers asked this question every afternoon when Steve and Bucky came in from school. Bucky stayed the afternoons with the Rogers because his work-aholic father and socialite mother were never home until late.

"Just fine, Ma," the teen boys chorus. Over the years, Bucky had taken to calling Mrs. Rogers "Ma" because she was in his life more than his mother was. He simply called Mrs. Barnes "Mother". Mrs. Rogers came out of the kitchen carrying a lemon pound cake.

"Well, our new neighbors across the hall moved in today, so I'm taking them this cake. I'd you boys to come with me; I understand that they have a girl about your age,"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied. Quickly, they straighten their shirts out, and smoothed down their hair, following Mrs. Rogers out the door and across the hall. She briskly knocked on the door.

Moments later, a tall lady with dark hair opened the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Crawford? I'm Sarah Rogers; I live across the hall," Mrs. Rogers smiled at the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you. Won't you come in?" Mrs. Crawford, opened the door wider and let them in taking the cake from Mrs. Rogers. "Eddie, dear, we have company," she called in the direction of a closed door, presumably an office or bedroom. A tall, well-built man with short medium brown hair came out. He was wearing the pants and dress shirt of an Army uniform. "This is my husband, Captain Edward Crawford. Dear, this is Mrs. Roger from across the hall."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Capt. Crawford said. "And who might these two be?" he nodded to the boys.

"This is my son, Steven and his friend James Barnes." Mrs. Rogers answered.

"Well, how do you do, boys?" Capt. Crawford shook both boys hands. He had an accent, like he was from the West.

"Fine, sir," both teen's answered.

"How old are you fellas?"

"Sixteen, sir," Steve answered.

"Fifteen, sir," Bucky answered.

"Well, well, you boys are right around our Evelyn's age. She's fifteen as well," the captain said. "She should be home shortly, shouldn't she, Mary?"

"Any minute, really," Mrs. Crawford said. "I sent her down the street for a few eggs and a loaf of bread."

Just then, the door opened, and in walked girl with waist-length, ebony braids. What surprised Bucky, Steve, and Mrs. Rogers was what she was wearing. Denim overalls, the legs rolled up a few times because of her height, covered her red and white plaid shirt and her feet were encased in brown cowboy boots. "Ma, Pa, I'm ho—oh….." She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the Mrs. Rogers, Steve, and Bucky. "Um…..howdy…" Her words came out just like her father's, as if she were from out West.

"Evie, did you find everything alright?" Mrs. Crawford bustled out of the kitchen where she had been putting away the cake that Mrs. Roger's brought.

"Yes, Mama. The lady behind the counter was very nice, though the gentleman behind me in line wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Capt. Crawford asked.

"Well, he was an older gentleman, and he was muttering to himself; I reckon he didn't think I could hear him," Evelyn answered. "He kept saying it was shame for a girl to be wearin' overalls. That I ought to be wearin' a dress."

"Well, I suppose few girls here in the city have little call for wearing overalls, dear," Mrs. Crawford said.

"I'm gonna have to wear dresses and skirts to school, aren't I?"

"If you don't want to get teased, yeah," Bucky piped up. "I'm Bucky." He extended his hand to Evelyn who shook it.

"Steve Rogers, Miss," Steve said, following Bucky's example. He did his best to look her in the eye like his father taught him. However, his shyness allowed him only a brief glimpse of the most breathtaking green-flecked-with-gold eyes he had ever seen before his gaze lowered, a faint blush rising in his face.

"Pleasure to meet ya, fellas," she replied softly, a bit shy herself.

"And I'm Sarah Rogers," Mrs. Rogers came forward to shake Evelyn's hand too. "If you'd like, I can have Steve walk you school. The city's no place for a young lady to be walking around by herself in the early mornings, especially when she doesn't know where she's going."

"I'd like that very much," Evelyn shyly answered. "I don't even know where the schoolhouse is. If you don't mind taking me, that is." She looked over at Steve who shook his head.

"I don't mind."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Rogers and the boys left, the Crawford thanking them profusely for coming and for the cake.

"Guess I'll see you boys in the morning," Evelyn waved good-bye.

"Yep," Bucky grinned.

"See you tomorrow," Steve quietly answered, politely nodding in farewell.

The next morning, Steve, with his book-bag slung over his shoulder, knocked on the Crawford's door. Mrs. Crawford answered it.

"Good morning, Steve! Evelyn will be out in a minute. Would you like to step inside?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steve stepped inside the apartment and waited near the door. Moments later, Steve heard a door down the hallway open. He had to take a deep breathe to keep himself from blushing and staring. Evelyn came into the living room wearing an apple green dress patterned with little white and yellow daisies all over it. The color made her green eyes stand out even brighter in her face. Her hair was pinned up on the sides, like most girls' hair, but her waist-length tresses were woven back into a single braid down her back. _Every guy at school is going to be all over her, I bet_ , he thought to himself.

"Mornin' Steven!" she said brightly.

"Morning, Miss Evelyn."

"Oh, no, you can't start 'miss'ing me. If you do, I'll have to start calling you 'mister'."

Steve chuckled. "I'll consider myself warned."

Mrs. Crawford handed Evelyn her lunch in a brown paper bag. "Be good, mind your manners, and come straight home after school, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Evelyn answered.

"Well, off you go; wouldn't you late for your first day at school, Evie."

The teens left the apartment building walking side-by-side.

"By the way, Miss Evelyn," Steve shyly spoke up. "It's just Steve."

"Okay...Mister Steve?"

"Seriously?

"I warned ya." Evie's green eyes danced with mirth.

"So you did." Steve grinned. With a sudden, inexplicable bout of courage, he offered her his arm, straightening up and acting like a prim and proper gentleman. "You were saying, Miss Evelyn?" Evelyn shyly slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow like she had seen her mother do.

"Friends call me Evie, Mister Steve."

"Alright…Miss Evie."


	7. Mothers

**In honor of Mother's Day and those whose mother is no longer with them.**

* * *

"You don't have to go with me, Evie," Steve told his girl. It was the anniversary of his mother's passing and he always went to his mother's grave in Brooklyn on that day. The raven-haired young woman shook her head.

"No, Steve, I want to," she answered firmly, shining with unshed tears. "I don't know where my birth mother is buried, and the Johnstons were buried in Texas. I can't visit either of them. Besides, if she were alive, I would consider her family. I want to go with you." With that, Evie grabbed her purse and the half-dozen of yellow roses she had bought to lay on Sarah Rogers grave, and went with Steve down the elevator to the garage level. They had decided it would be better for them to borrow a car for their trip that day.

The drive out to the old the cemetery was quiet; Evie carefully cradled the both her roses and the large bouquet that Steve brought in her lap as Steve drove. Once there, Steve parked, and dashed around the car to help Evie out. She handed him his flowers, and link arms with him as he led her among of the rows of faded headstones. Finally, they stopped before a small, simple grey stone. It read

 _Sarah Grant Rogers  
April 18, 1901-October 22, 1939  
Beloved Wife and Mother_

"Hi, Ma," Steve murmured. "Sorry it's been awhile since I visited, but it's been pretty crazy here in New York these days. Everything is so fast-paced and hurried. It's taking some getting used to," He swallowed thickly, blinking back tears. "I miss you so much, Ma. Wish you were here," He softly sniffed as he laid his flowers down before the headstone. Evie slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently, letting him know it was okay for him to cry. "Oh….um…This is Evie, Mom. She's….well….she's my girl. We've been going steady for a little while now. We met in the aftermath of the attack on New York."

Evie could not help but smile sadly at him speaking to the headstone as if his mother could hear him. Reverently, she took a step forward. "Hi, Mrs. Rogers. I hope you don't mind yellow roses," She gently laid her bouquet with Steve's. "And I hope you don't mind me dating you son, me bein' a Texas girl and all. He's an amazing man; I hope you can see him from where you are. You'd be so proud of him. He's…he's the best thing that's happened to me s—since my p—parents…" Evie's throat constricted and choked her words. She swallowed hard as Steve's arm slipped around her waist. "I hope you don't mind me treating you as my mother; I can't go see mine, y—you see….an—and…" her words stuck painfully in her throat once more. Steve engulfed her from behind in his arms.

"She would have loved you, Doll," he whispered shakily in her ear. "She would have welcomed you with open arms." Evie sniffed and turned in his arms to look up into his red-rimmed eyes. "She was always a loving person; always saw the best in people."

Evie smiled softly as she cupped his face in her hands and thumbed away his tears. "Sounds like someone I know." Steve's lips quirked upwards slightly, but more silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "Come here, Soldier," Evie gently pulled his head down to her shoulder and let him quietly cry there. Her fingers combed through the short hair on the back of his head as her other hand rubbed soothing circles in his back as her own tears of grief soundlessly rolled down her face. Time seemed to stop as the pair took comfort in each other's arms; comfort that neither had had in years.

Finally, Steve raised his head, and gently pressed his forehead to Evie's. "Oh, Evie," he murmured when he realized how much she too had been crying. He lovingly wiped away her tears just like she had for him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She laid her head on his chest, and he rested his cheek against the top of her head, both staring at the headstone before them and lost in their own thoughts as they held each other close.

Finally, Steve looked down at the Evie, and she looked up at him as if they came to a silent accord at the same time.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Doll," he murmured softly, tucking her ebony curls behind her ear.

"Thanks for bringing me, Soldier Boy," she answered just as softly. Steve kept his arm around her shoulders, and she did not remove her arm from around his waist until they reached the car. He opened her door on the passenger side and helped her in, closing the door behind her. He walked around the car and got in the driver's side and turned the car on.

"It never gets any easier, does it?" Evie whispered suddenly. Steve looked over to find her staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Evie?"

"I lost my mother summer before my senior year of high school, and now I know that my real mother died when I was baby. It all still feels like it happened yesterday."

"I know, Doll. It will take awhile, but it will get better, I promise," Steve answered, squeezing her hand gently. Evie nodded silently.

When they got back to the Tower, Steve helped her out of the car. "Come with me," He said, not letting go of her hand. Evie nodded. He took her up to his floor. Sitting on his sofa, he pulled Evie down beside him and draped a quilt over her. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her feet up onto the cushions, curling up against his side with her knees in his lap. Tugging the quilt so that it covered Steve's lap too, she laid her head on his shoulder. He immediately drew her arms around her and held her tightly.

They fell sleep there, her head on his shoulders, his head against hers, her hand resting on the center of his chest, both covered in a quilt.

It was Clint who found them at dinner time. He knew that they had gone to visit Sarah Rogers grave that morning. If it had been Tony who found them, all sorts of pictures would have been taken and file away for later use, then he would have made some not-so-subtle innuendoes about them at dinner. Luckily, Clint was not Tony. With a small smile, he tugged the quilt more firmly around Evie's shoulder, tucked an errant curl behind her ear, and left before either of them could stir, telling the others that Steve and Evie were eating together at Steve's place.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was kind of a sad one, but for Steve and Evie...well, this is how it is. Hugs to all those out there whose mom is not with them anymore.**


	8. Alternate Chapter 34

**This is an alternate version of what happened when the Avengers found Evie in Charlie's clutches. It was originally written for the "de-aging" idea I had. This is one way it could happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four (Alternate)**

"Hey there, Darling!" Charlie's maddeningly happy voice woke Evie from her doze. It had taken hours in the freezing cell for her to fall asleep, the cold making her shiver too much for her to be able to rest. "Before your trainers come, I figured we could have a little fun, you know, for old times' sake." He unlocked the door and quickly restrained her, handcuffing her arms behind her back.

"Handcuffs? Seriously?" Evie asked, trying to bluff at being unimpressed. "Yeah, I can see that this is going to be _soooo much fun_ ," she scoffed.

"Relax, Darling," Charlie's brown eyes twinkled in a way that make Evie blood run cold. "It'll be great; I promise." Grabbing her upper arm in a vice-like grip, he led her down multiple hallways until she was complete lost and her feet were numb from the icy concrete floor. Finally, he opened a door and ushered her in. It was a small room, probably ten by ten. The only thing in it was a cot. In one wall was a window into what appeared to be some kind of control room. Evie barely had time to take in the room before she felt a sudden stab of pain in her upper left arm. She screamed as fire seemed to race through her and she collapsed, suddenly too weak to stand.

It was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. There were dozens of corridors and dozens of rooms on each one. Clint and Nat were easing along one such hallway, and gasped as it ended in a large room. The double doors of the room were wide open, as if expecting occupants soon. There was training and exercise equipment along with a sparing mat in one corner. Another had a small cot and footlocker. Other side was mostly occupied by small shooting range. However, in the darkest corner was a piece of equipment that made Nat's blood run cold on sight, it was vaguely chair shaped, and reminded her very much of a devise the Red Room had used on her to keep her programmed as their Black Widow.

"It's some kind of training room," Clint commented, a frown creasing his features

"I don't like this," Nat whispered back. "It's too much like some of the Red Room facilities."

Clint's expression hardened. "Then the sooner we find Evie, the better." Quickly retreating back down the corridor, they continued their search.

Steve and Tony were heading down yet another winding hallway. Not long after they entered the building, their comms' connection with Nat and Clint's had gone into static. Suddenly, a scream broke the almost oppressive silence. Steve and Tony dashed down the hallway desperately trying to find the source of the sound; they knew the voice too well to have any doubts as to whom it was they heard.

Evie's scream tore at Steve's pounding heart. Finally, the pair rounded a corner to see a young man of average height and build with strait brown hair come out of a room.

"Don't worry about a thing, Darling, this is just a little fun and only the beginning. You'll be a right as rain when your trainers get here tomorrow," he said to someone in the room. Steve did not wait to find out who; he just knew. With a cry, Steve flung his shield at the man, but the stranger managed to use the thick metal door to block the shield in its path.

Steve caught his shield in the air as he charged. Reaching the man, he swiftly punched Charlie in the abdomen, and dashed into the room to find Evie wearing some kind of thin grey jumpsuit and lying on a gurney, tied down to it by nylon straps. She was clearly in pain and confused.

Before Tony could stop him, Charlie threw himself against the door, and sealed it closed with a resounding clang. Immediately, a sickly yellow gas began to filter into the chamber through the vents near the ceiling. It spilled out and down walls like little ghostly waterfalls and began pooling in the floor. Tony, a little slower in his running than Steve, finally reached Charlie and the door. He glanced in through the portal-like window and saw was what happening. He desperately tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"Stark," Steve shouted through their comms. "Stark! Don't! We can't risk this stuff getting out into the air. We don't know what it does."

Charlie laughed manically behind Tony.

"Cap…" Tony began, his heart stinking like a stone behind his arc reactor.

"It's okay, Stark." Steve said resolutely. "I'm with Evie." He whispered. Turning away from the door, the super soldier made his way through the now waist deep yellow mist to the gurney. Tony watched as Steve quickly untied Evie as they both began to cough from the gas. Tony could hear ragged breathing through Steve's comm. "It's okay, Doll, I've got you," he heard Steve gasp. The last thing Stark saw of his teammate was the soldier sitting on the gurney cradling his girl in his arms before the rising gas obscured them from sight.

Tony turned on Charlie in rage. "What is it? What will it do to them?" He screamed at the younger man, but the HYDRA operative just laughed at his fury. In frustration, Tony lashed out, back handing Charlie and causing him to fly across the hallway and slump to the floor, knocked out cold.

Just then, Nat and Clint's voices rang through Tony's helmet comm. "What's ...on, Stark?" The transmission crackled like something was blocking the signal. "….heard Cap…..risk…?" Nat's garbled question made little sense to Tony.

"…find Evie?...okay?"

"We found Evie, but it may too late for her and Rogers," Tony finally said. The words fell heavily from his lips. The static on the other end of the comms was tense. "Where…we'll come…you." Nat's calm voice asked. Tony mechanically sent a GPS location signal to Nat's phone so that she and Clint could track it to his location. Slowly, he leaned back against the wall behind him in defeat, his gaze riveted on the little window in the door where he last saw his friends.

Ten minutes later, Clint and Nat came bounding down the corridor. "Where's Evie? Is she okay? What happened?" Clint didn't even wait until he reached Tony to shoot off his rapid-fire, anxious questions.

All Tony could do was nod towards the door. Clint froze in horror at the sight of the gas filled chamber.

"Where's Rogers?" Nat asked quietly.

"In there with her." Tony' voice was flat, void of emotion. "She was strapped down to a bed. He was trying to get her out, but Charlie sealed the door before I could get to him. The gas immediately started filtering in. Cap told me not to try and open it. He was worried that it would contaminate the whole base and the rest of us."

"But Evie…" Clint started,

"Would have said the same," Nat sighed. "You know she would have." Slowly, Clint nodded, his jaw clenched like he did not trust himself to speak. Nat laid a hand on his shoulder briefly before moving to a corner to quietly call SHIELD in to secure the facility.

Tony powered down his suit so that it folded itself up into a suitcase and he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knees up near his chest and his back against the wall. He stared blankly up at the ceiling as Clint pounded the door with a fist before sinking to his knees with his head in his hands, fear and grief threatening to overwhelm the archer.

Guilt flooded through Tony. It was all his fault. He should have been faster. He should have been able to stop Charlie from sealing the door. He was Tony genius Stark, for pete's sake! But he knew that if the gas had done its worst, there was nothing his genius brain could do to bring his friends back.

Two hours later, SHIELD had taken Charlie Thompson into custody, and they were preparing to clear the clamber where Steve and Evie were. Bruce was beside himself when he found out what had happened. The guilt and anger at himself for not being there to help nearly caused the doctor to hulk-out. It had taken all three of them to calm him down.

Once the SHIELD scientist were there, all four donned environmental hazard suits so they could help with bring out their dear friends. Several of the scientists had found the chamber's control room and were beginning to use the room's ventilation system to suck the gas back to wherever in the facility it had come from. The suits were an extra precaution in case they could not clearly the air entirely.

Tony, Bruce, Nat, and Clint watched through the little window in the door as the air within slowly cleared. What they saw through the haze held them speechless.

The moment the scientists found the opening mechanism for the door and gave them the thumbs up, the four Avengers dashed into the chamber, coming to a halt a few feet from the gurney, not believing what they saw.

Instead of seeing their captain and Clint's sister lying there, they were staring down at the body of a thin, teenage boy with blond hair who was stretched out on the gurney with his feet dangling off the side. He was wearing Steve's Captain America suit, which was far, far too big for him. He lay on his side, one arm wrapped around the torso of a toddler girl who wore Evie's grey jumpsuit and had curly black hair. Steve's shield was propped against the leg of the gurney.

Bruce snapped out his daze first and immediately started checking their vital signs. He almost laughed in relief when both had a pulse. However, he could feel that they both had high temperatures, even through his gloves, and their flushed faces only confirmed it.

"Both patients' heart rate and breathing is up, and I'd say they both have fevers." Bruce quickly reported. "We need to get them back to med-bay at headquarters."

Clint stared down at the pair on the gurney. "Banner, is that really…" He glanced back up at the doctor, unable to finish the sentence.

"I can't know 100% for sure until I've done blood tests, but considering appearances, what they are wearing, and the fact that no one else has been in here, I'd say we're looking at Steve Rogers and Evelyn Barton." Bruce replied.

Tony finally broke his silence. "That can't…..there's no way…..Spangles….he's…. _scrawny!..._ and-and _…._ he's-he's _short."_ He stared down at his teammate who now looked almost like a strong wind could blow him away. "And Short Stuff…..she's….she's…like…. _tiny!_ "

"Evie was always tiny," Clint spoke up quietly. "She was born six weeks early. I remember her only weighing about three or four pounds." He leaned forward, gently moving the now teen-aged Steve's arm, and scooped his sister up carefully to make sure the jumpsuit did not slip off.

"It would seem that the gas de-aged them somehow, effecting Evie more than Steve," Nat coolly commented. "His serum, maybe?"

Carefully cradling the little body to his chest, Clint suddenly began to smile a little. "I never got to see her at this age," he murmured, combing wild ringlets away her Evie's little face. "She was such a pretty little thing, even back then, wasn't she?"

Bruce gave slight smile too and nodded. "Since they both are stable, we should head out as soon as possible."

Without a word, Tony lifted Steve's limp form off the gurney, leading the team out to the trucks. Nat grabbed Steve's shield as they left.

An hour later, Steve and Evie were lying in the SHEILD med-bay, hooked up to IVs and heart monitors. Bruce had given them both fever reducers to help with their elevated temperatures. Neither one had stirred even once.

Thor had recently returned to the Avengers' Tower, only to be informed by JARVIS that they team was still at SHIELD headquarters.

He arrived in the med-by in his usual booming way. "Friends!" he cried with a smile. "How is our fearless captain and his lady? Friend JARVIS said something happened to them on your recent mission."

Tony swallowed, "Come see for yourself, Point Break," he led Thor to a room that was set up with two beds. One held a thin blonde teen, and the other held a dark haired toddler.

"Who are these young ones?" Thor asked in a quieter voice.

"Steve and Evie." Thor stared at Tony, then back down at the pair in the beds. As he watched, Clint who was seated beside the little girl took her tiny hand in his much larger, calloused one. Her little fingers almost instinctively curled around his pointer finger. A small smile spread across the archer's face as his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand.

Nat was carefully placing Steve's shield on the end of the bed, below the youth's feet. Meanwhile, Bruce was taking a blood sample for testing.

"What happened?" Thor voice was quieter, but had a more menacing tone. Tony quickly told him all that had happened. "That is quite the tale, friend," Thor sighed. "Is there no way to reverse what has been done to them?"

"We're working on it," Tony answered. "but Charlie is being of no help at all."

"I could always convince him," Nat innocently commented.

"Red, we need him alive and whole in order to help them," Tony replied. "Fury's got him in isolation for now."

The next morning, Steve's fever had broken, but Evie's had not. Clint had fallen asleep leaning over on Evie's bed, his head next to her's on the pillow, his hand rest on Evie's back since she had ended up on her stomach at some point in the night. He woke up to a quiet voice calling to him.

"Excuse me, sir,"

Clint slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Excuse me, sir."

Clint turned to see Steve awake and watching him warily with confused eyes.

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"Med-bay at SHIELD headquarters," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, like I've been sick," the boy answered. "And thirsty."

"Well, you did have a pretty high fever yesterday. I'll call the nurse to bring some water." Hitting the nurse call button on Evie's bed rail, he waited. A minute later a nurse came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Young man over here is thirsty. Would you mind bringing some water?"

"I'll bring a pitcher right away." The nurse turned and left. Clint noticed Steve watching her leave with a confused expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Never seen a nurse dressed like that. Back home they all were white dresses."

"Well, around here, they find the pants much more practical for their job than dresses." Clint explained. Rising, he moved his chair closer to Steve's bed. "Name's Clint Barton," he offered the teen a hand to shake.

"Steve Rogers, sir." He answered, taking Clint's hand in a stronger grip than the archer was expecting from a sick, less-than-100-pounds young man. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Well…" Clint was trying to think of a way to explain it without lying, but not scare the young man at the same time. "You were kidnapped by this Charlie Thomson fella….my little sister was too," Clint motioned toward the toddler in the other bed. Steve tried to prop himself up on his elbows to see, but only managed it for minute before having to flop back down on his bed.

"She's so little!" Steve panted slightly. "Why would they take her?" Clint thought he could hear a note of protectiveness in the teen's voice, but he credited it to Steve upbringing. Clint also noticed that Steve did not ask about why he had been taken, just why Evie was.

" _Selfless gentleman at sixteen…figures_ ," Clint thought wryly. "We don't know yet. You were both sick when we found you, so we brought you back here."

Just then, the nurse returned with a cup and a pitcher of water. Clint had to hide a laugh behind his hand when Steve blushed a bit as the nurse helped him to sit up against his pillows before she left. He drank a cup of the water before settling back in his pillow and letting his eyes fall shut wearily.

"Get some rest, Steve, the docs have a whole bunch of test they want to run tomorrow." Clint said.

Instead of the groan Clint expected from a teen, Steve just nodded in resignation. It was then that Evie decided to wake up.

She made little whimpering sounds, squirming in discomfort. Clint quickly crossed the room and carefully picked her up, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He gently rubbed little soothing circles in her back and shifted his weight from foot to foot in a rocking motion. It was something he remembered seeing his mother do when Evie was fussy. He hitting the nurse call button again so the one the nurse could look her over.

"Shh, it's okay lil' Princess, the nurse is coming to make you feel better, " he soothed to the toddler. The nurse arrived, smiling when she saw Evie awake.

'Hey there, little one," She cooed softly as she took Evie from Clint. She quickly took Evie's vitals, then changed her diaper on a table in the corner before giving her back to her brother. "Here you go, back to Clint," she said. "She's a little trooper, barely fussed at all."

"Yeah," Clint grinned. He grinned when the little girl pushed away with her little hands on his shoulders and she looked him in the eye.

"Who you?" she asked in her little, high voice, her sleepy green-gold eyes meeting his blue-gray ones.

"It's me, Clint, your big brother. Silly little Princess," he chuckled back for Steve and the nurse's benefit since it would be strange for a sister to not know her brother.

"Kent?" Her look of confusion remained.

"Cl—int," he said slowly.

"Kent," she repeated with more confidence. Clint just shook his head guessing that she was too little say things properly. "Who that?" she asked. Clint turned to look over his shoulder where her eyes were trained.

"That's Steve; he's a friend," Clint answered. "Say hi to him."

Evie shyly smiled down from Clint's arms. "Hi, 'Teve," she murmured to the teen.

Steve grinned up at her. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Evie."

Just then, the nurse returned. "Mr. Barton, can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Clint answered. He tried putting Evie down on her bed, but she clung to him fiercely.

"No, Kent, no," she pleaded.

"But I have to go talk with the nurse," he said. "How about you sit with Steve?" He glanced at the teen. "Is that okay?"

Steve smiled and nodded, raising his arms to take Evie from him. Clint followed the nurse out into the hallway. She explained that they would be conducting blood tests tomorrow to start working on the antidote to Charlie's gas. She also gave Clint a basic run-on on caring for a child Evie's age. By the time he returned to the room, Evie was half-asleep on Steve's shoulder. He was holding her to his chest and gently running his thumb back and forth on her back, his cheek lightly resting against the top of her head.

Clint leaned against the doorframe, taking the scene in. Evie had gone to Steve without much fuss. She had not even fussed all that much he, Clint, had picked her up. He remembered that eight-month-old Evie had always cried when their mother tried to pass her to a stranger. He could not help but wonder if she remembered something of Steve and himself, even if it was just a sense that they were not complete strangers.

Finally, Steve noticed Clint watching and smiled nervously at him at being watched. Clint grinned and crossed the room quietly. Gently, he lifted Evie from Steve's shoulder and eased her onto his own. Evie only fussed a little at being moved, but she quickly settled down on Clint's shoulder. Clint went back to rocking back and forth since had seemed to sooth her. In minutes, she was sound asleep, and Clint was able to ease her back into her bed without waking her.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze roaming over his sister's now childish features. He sorely missed the bright, happy, sweet young woman he had come to know as his sister, but a small part of him was a tiny bit excited at the transformation. He had lost his time with Evie in their childhoods. Now, he could know her not just as young woman, but as a little girl as well. However, this small excitement was tarnished by guilt for feeling that way. Evie certainly had not asked to be de-aged. Suddenly, his musing were broken by Steve.

"She seems to be a little sweetheart," the young man commented.

Clint glanced up to find Steve's eyes on his sister's sleeping form. "That she is; that she is. Evie always has been," Clint answered softly. "I'm afraid I have to go back to work and get some errands done. I'll be back to get you two tomorrow after the doc's tests are done."

"'Us two', sir?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, you're coming home with me for a little while," Clint answered. "Keep an eye on Evie for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir, gladly." Steve answered back. Clint had to let a grin cross his face. Hearing his own team leader call him "sir" was never something he thought would happen.

"It's just Clint, okay?" he chuckled. "Take it easy, Steve."

The teen nodded, and with one last look at his sleeping sister, Clint left. He had lot to do.


	9. Don't Worry I've Got You (Part One)

_**This one is done at a reviewer's request: a scene of Evie treating a sick Steve. Since the general consensus seems to be that Cap can't get sick after the serum, this one is set in before the war. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Don't Worry; I've Got You: Part One**

Seventeen-year-old Steve Rogers waited in the school lobby for Evelyn Crawford so he could walk her home. The Crawfords moved into the apartment across from Steve and his mom's place just a month ago, and Mrs. Rogers had Steve walk Evelyn to and from school for safety and to show her the way. He also suspected her of having him do it so he could make a new friend. Not that Steve was unfriendly; he was just...shy...in front of girls. However, Evelyn proved easy to talk to, and she and Steve became fast friends. Even his best friend, Bucky Barnes, liked her, often including her their after school activities.

Finally, the sixteen-year-old, raven-haired girl jostled her way to him through the crowd of departing students, waving over the heads of the mob to get his attention.

"Evie! There you are," he smiled. "I was beginning wonder if old Mr. Evans and his history tests had taken yet another brave student off to the Halls of Vanhilla."

She rolled her eyes. "Steve, it's Valhalla."

"Right, I knew that," he blushed. "So...no burial on a burning, dragon-head prowed ship?"

"No, no Viking warrior funeral needed," Evie said, shaking her head. "I passed."

"Really? That's great, Evie!" Steve grinned broadly, taking her bag from her as he always did. Pulling up the hoods of their coats, the rainy walk home as the dark clouds over head released their contents over Brooklyn.

"Well, what did you get?" Steve asked after a few minutes.

"Get for what?" Evie asked, confused.

"Your test," Steve replied. "What did you get on your test? I bet you at least got an eighty-five, dispite Mr. Evans being really tough."

It was Evie turn to blush. "Got a hundred," she mumbled, trying not to grin too much or look too proud.

" _An one hundred!_ " Steve gasped. "That's...that's amazing! I don't know anyone who got that good of a score last year when I had him!"

Just then, Evie' s hold was ripped off her head. "Nobody likes a smart-aleck, Crawford," a sneering voice hissed behind Steve and Evie. They turned to find Patty Mattlock, one of popular girls, who was also a bit of a bully. She was a year older than Steve, in Bucky's class.

"Leave Evie alone, Patty," Steve said immediately.

"Sticking up for your little, coyboy girlfriend, Rogers?" She cooed. "Guess we shouldn't expect you to get any girl better than her."

Steve grew still. "Say what you want about me, but don't you say anything about Miss Evie," he ground out, standing firmly between Evie and the older girl who towered over them both.

"Oh, 'Miss Evie', is it?" Party taunted.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered. "Because she's a lady."

"She wears cover-alls; I've seen her!" Party scoffed. "Some lady."

"One of the best ladies I know," he answered honestly. Patty replied by giving him a resounding smack across the cheek, causing him to stumble and grab a nearby fence to stay upright.

"Leave him alone, you mean ol' rattlesnake!" Evie cried, stepping forward. Patty snatched Evie's long braid out from under the collar of her coat and began yanking it back and forth violently. Evie struggled against her but ended up sprawled on the sidewalk near the road. Patty stepped back as a car drove by and splashed the younger girl with a small wave of rainwater.

"Evie!" Steve gasped as Patty slipped away. "Are you alright?" Her cheek and hands were badly scraped up from the roughness of the sidewalk. However, her real injury turned out to be her ankle.

When Steve pulled her up, Evie gave a cry of pain as her left ankle gave out. Steve had to catch her around the waist to keep her from falling again. Blushing a brilliant red, he helped her to the fence so that she could hold herself upright.

"May I take a look?" he asked. Evie nodded. He carefully removed her ankle boot to find her ankle was already swelling. "You are gonna need to have it looked at to make sure it isn't broken, Evie," he said, lacing her boot back up. "Come on, let's get you home. Mom might be able to have a peek at it." She tired to take a few steps, but was clear that she would never make it back the apartments on her own. "It's no good, Evie," he shook his head, drawing her arm over his shoulders. "Lean on me." He took most of her weight to keep it off her ankle, with his arm around her for support.

They were able to make it a few blocks before Steve noticed she was shivering in his arm. Suddenly he realize that the coat she was wearing was not a raincoat, just a lightweight wool jacket that was now completely soaked through. The late September breeze certainly was not helping either. Without a second thought, he halted their progress, took of his raincoat and wrapped it around Evie's trembling shoulders.

"Steve, you need your coat!" she protested. "You'll catch a cold on a day like this."

"You're already cold and soaked through, Evie," he argued. "I need to keep you warm."

"But-"

"No arguments," he said firmly, pulling her arms through the sleeves and buttoning the coat up. He drew her arm back over his shoulders and slipped his arm around her waist again, trying not to blush as he did so. "Don't worry, Miss Evie; I've got you."

* * *

 _ **Part one complete, the effects of which poor Steve will feel in Part two.**_


End file.
